The prior art flower bouquet includes flowers and includes a wrap having an edge adhesive layer.
One problem with the prior art flower bouquet is that the adhesive layer releases the wrap causing the wrap to unravel.
Further it is desirable to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the bouquet.